Confused Confession
by wthisthisss
Summary: MattxMello. Matt's scared to confess. Then gets hunted by mello.I suck at titles and summaries. One-shot. Enjoy D Review and you will be loved.


Note to self: One-shots must stop.

Mello POV

This day was the weirdest so far. Matt got an addiction to chocolate. Been tryin to act like an ass. Failing miserably at it and following me around like a lost dog. I've had enough I can't take it. I need my space. The worst is near scored higher on me. AGAIN!! I can't take it anymore!! Ahhhh!! Ok well I decided to track down the red head. After he tried to steal Linda's weird doll and apologized for it. Anyways.

I ran to my room. Then to his. Then the playroom. Then outside. " dammit matt where the hell are you!!" I couldn't help it I wanted to find out what was wrong with him to act so.. Well.. like me. I sort of yelled at him too..

Matt's POV

I've been trying to imitate Mello because I figured if I was more like him he'd maybe come to like me. As, uh, well more of a friend. He yelled at me thought. _Dammit matt you're completely useless!! God wtf is wrong with you!!" _ his exact words.

I ran to the basement. I hid in the darkest corner. I can't help but cry. The one I love hates me.. he hates me.. crying quietly in the corner..

Mello's POV

Dammit matt.. " Yo Linda did you see matt?" as much as I hate this girl. She seemed to spend a lot of time with him. I wonder if he has a crush on her.. nah probably not she's too annoying. " I thought I saw him running inside. " I sighed. I looked everywhere. " I already searched there" damn damn damn… " Did you search the basement? He spends time down there when he's hurt. It's usually where I find him." Hurt? How could he be hurt?

"what do you mean hurt?" I glared at her. Did I do something here? " Well uh nothing." Grrr get back here!! I would have yelled or chased after her if I wasn't worried.

Matt's POV

I wonder if I should go back up. Least I'm done crying. From where I was sitting I could see the door swing open. It looked like a very pissed Mello. " Matt you in here?" I was too scared to say anything so I just sit there. Hoping.. shit never mind. He switched the light on.

" Matt there you are. Hey have you been crying?" I just stared at him. " N-no im fine." I just not stuttered.. Ahh… He leaned down beside me giving a big hug. I couldn't help but blush. Gah. " Yeah right man im sorry for yelling at you. It was just getting creepy. Anyways why were you doing that?" oh shit. What was I going to say?

" Well. Uh. Um. I.. just felt like it?" Right.. he wasn't going to fall for that. Defiantly.

Mello POV

Right… he thinks im that much of an idiot to tell when he's lying. " Right Matt. Im smarter then you. Tell me what's wrong." I got off him sitting next to him. My death glares aren't working. One day he defies me. Bye bye Matt. Or at least he won't be able to walk. I smirked with that thought. Ah I'm getting annoyed.

" Tell me now or I'm leaving." Maybe that will work. " I uh well you see well uh um well I-I-I ummmm.." great he's stalling.

Matt's POV

Ah Mello looks mad. Maybe I should just tell him. No he'd run. I can't now im stalling myself. " I-i.. I love you Mello!!" before he could say anything I got up ran out the door. Was it fear? Dammit I don't know. Where was I running too?

I ran into a tree and fell backwards. Wasn't that smart. I didn't even notice I ran outside. Damn I'm dumb. " You alright matt?" Linda.. she was sort of annoying but she was a good listener. " Is it alright if I complain?" heh. I do this a lot. Mello rants to me so I don't get the chance to.

" Well Mello found me then questioned me why I've been acting weird then I started stalling, then stalling myself. He got mad at me then I started arguing with myself if I should tell him or not and then I blurted it out then ran. Now I'm totally lost and my head hurts, but that might be because I ran into a tree."

Taking a breath I waited for a response, but she just smiled. " Well you told him. Now go find him. He'll be looking for you." Looking for me? Yeah he's probably barfing at how disgusted he is of me. " Yeah.. Well see ya around Linda." I have no idea where I'm going.

Till I noticed I ran into another damn tree. Tree Vs Matt day. If only I had the master sword.. Back to reality. This was my favorite tree. Sitting near it just cleared my head. Staring at the clouds.

Mello's POV

He.. he loves me? Do I love him? I need to find him. Where would he be when he's confused, scared and… having a totally bad day. The tree.. He had an obsession with sitting near this one tree. He's in love with it.

Well… not really.. Anyways. Walking outside I pondered my thoughts on him. Now I know I actually do love him. Can't believe I just realized. Now I feel stupid. As I approached the tree he was.. asleep. Damn gamer. I need to carry a water gun or a bucket with ice cold water.

Matt's POV

I dreamed about Mello and.. Mario. With Kirby!! The pink ball was so squishy!! I couldn't help but hug him. Then Mello stole his hammer and smacked him. I laughed. " So your finally awake?" Oh damn. I turned my head to see Mello sitting there with a smirk on his face.

Need. To. Run. Now!

Before I could get up Mello pinned me to the tree. " Your not running away again." Run must run run run!! Grrrrr!! I can't move. He has a strong grip. The next thing I knew he leaned down and kissed me passionately. My heart skipped a beat.

Could he.. possibly… most defiantly.. I wish this could last forever. Sadley it ended. " I love you too idiot."

I've never been happy in years. Well… I've only been around for 14 but whatever. " S-so um yeah so uh… shit im stuttering." He just laughed at me like when I yell at the TV screen cause Kirby ate my Link.

Mello's POV

" So I guess this means were uh you know." I can't help but laugh at his stupidity sometimes. It's surprising he's third best. " Yeah idiot. So be happy." I kissed him again. Lets just say we are going to be happy. " hey Mello! Let's carve out names into this tree!! Please!! "

Of course he had to put on the puppy dog face. Damn he looked so cute. " Fine." I gave him the pocket knife I usually carry around. Don't ask why. He carved Mello + Matt 4-ever! Seriously I don't care. Much.

Matt's POV

Yay me happy very happy!! Now that were together. I can hold his hand, hug him, kiss him and yeah I'm happy. Everyone stares at us funny thought then Mello glares at them. He could scare a starving T-rex away. Anyways I'm hoping he'll be mine forever!! Also.. I must kill anyone who tries to cut down my tree with the carving!! MY DAMN TREE STAY AWAY!!

* * *

Ummm stay away from the tree?? did you enjoy my random lil fic? I like randomness. and well this pairing.

* * *


End file.
